


The Smiling Masks

by MidnaDellarosa



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Humor, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Depression, Drugs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Threesome, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnaDellarosa/pseuds/MidnaDellarosa
Summary: You had everything lined up to success after high school. You got accepted to a dream college with a full ride, made honors all year round and your parents were proud. One night, everything had changed and you turned into the life of crime for revenge. At this point, you had nothing to lose...except your life and your life made a pact with The Legion
Relationships: Joey/Julie/Frank Morrison/Susie/Reader
Kudos: 4





	The Smiling Masks

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place OUTSIDE of the DBD, so there’s no survivors mentioned, no killers (except the Legion) and no Entity. I made all this up and I do not take credit for Legion at all. Only the characters that I made for this story. And I am sorry if I don’t get everyone’s personality accurate. I’m basing this off of the summary that I got from the DBD wiki. So no hate, please.

I was laying on the ground, bruised up in the face and bleeding from my side in the cold, rainy night. I could barely breathe from where I was stabbed. I put up a good fight, I knew I did...but at what cost. Suffering in the Canada weather while I’m slowly bleeding out? I tried to get up several times, but the pain was too bad, almost unbearable. I could only put pressure on my wound to slow the flow, but I knew it was a matter of time before I became too weak to do that. I figured this was it. I was already laying here for two hours now and no one had found me. It was a dead part of town, especially at night, where it becomes dangerous. No one good is going to save me. They’ll just look at me and walk away, pretending I wasn’t there and they couldn’t care less. 

Then that’s when I met them. 

Four people, who were wearing masks with disturbing smiley faces. All of them had dark clothing and were carrying knives...I honestly thought that they were going to finish me off with, I assume, the leader was twirling his tactical knife. I didn’t say anything as I was going in and out of consciousness. I was able to hear their conversation.

“We can’t just leave her here.” A quiet female voice said.

“She looks like she’s dying, Susie.” Another female said. She had a little more aggression in her voice.

“And how the fuck do you know, Julie.” A deep male voice said.

“Well, Joey, have you seen a girl who looks this fucked up and NOT DEAD!” Julie yelled.

“Oh look, Julie’s suddenly a doctor, guys. She’s clearly breathing fine, dumbass.” Joey snarled

“Can you two shut the hell up?” A subtle, yet firm male voice interrupted the bickering. It was the leader., “Let me think for a minute.”

“What are you thinking, Frank?” Susie asked.

“Well...she could join us. She looks like one of us.”

“You say that why?” Julie asked.

“For her to be on the ground like this, she obviously did something bad.”

“Not necessarily.” Joey said, “She could have gotten robbed or possibly raped.”

“I don’t think so.” Susie chimed in. “If she was robbed, they wouldn’t have beaten her up like this and if she was raped, her clothes wouldn’t be this intact.”

Susie is quite the observant one and she was correct, so was Frank. I did something bad...but they don’t know that yet.

“Look, it’s getting cold out here.” Julie said, shivering. “Can we just take her back to my place? Parents aren’t home and they won’t be for awhile. We can talk about what to do with her then.”

“That’s gonna look suspicious, don’t you think?” Joey asked.

“Compared to the other shit we have done? No. Any objections?”

Frank looked at Julie and then back at me. I gave him a look of desperation. I didn’t like asking for help, especially from strangers who were wearing masks, but I knew they could possibly be my hope and my only hope to get out of this alleyway, alive

Frank sighed, “Fine. We’ll help her out. Take her to the car.”

With that being said, Julie was able to lift me up and carried me to a nearby car in the backseat.

“Susie, get back there with her and put pressure on the wound.” Julie demanded

She nods and sits next to me. Julie sits next to Susie and pulls out a cigarette from her pocket. She then lits it from a lighter that was in the cupholder near by and smokes away, rolling the window down. Susie, in the meantime, puts her hand on my side and I flinched in pain.

“It’s gonna be ok.” Susie said, “what’s your name, stranger.”

I looked at her in a daze and tried to speak. I stuttered.

“Y/N...” 

“Y/N? I like that name...my name is-

“There’s no need to get friendly with the corpse back there.” Joey interrupted as he got to the passenger side of the front seat, but was punched in the arm in retaliation by Frank as he hops in on the driver side.

“When are you gonna stop being an ass, huh?” Frank said.

“Whenever we get her better and leave her on the curb.” Joey snarled.

“It sounds like you are very hostile to her. She hasn’t done anything”

“Not yet...but trust me, she’s gonna and when she does, we’ll kill her for good.”

It seems like I made an enemy...not that I didn’t have any. But Joey was the least of my concerns. I don’t plan on doing anything to these guys. They were helping me and they didn’t have to...and little did I know, they were going to help me beyond that...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and I just want to say THANK YOU TO THE OVER 500 hits on the Experiments fanfiction. I never thought I would have gotten this many hits on a story, so I really appreciate the support and more chapters are coming for that, I promise.


End file.
